


Skinny Love

by Placebo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Dead Marco Bott, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jean Kirstein In Denial, Jean cries, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Short, burning of bodies, sorry about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Placebo/pseuds/Placebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Marco Bott, Jean finds himself in denial about it all, even after seeing what he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Love

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, might as well put this up as a first fanfic up on this account. If none of you are aware, this fic is inspired by the song 'Skinny Love' by Bon Iver. Sorry about it being so short, wow.

It wasn’t that he had forgotten, no. He was well aware of the memory. The strong scent of not only burning wood, but burning bodies filling the air, the smoke lifting up and dancing with the stars above. He remembered the way the freckled boy had attacked his thoughts. It hadn’t even been a day and he was still sobbing away. The memory of the scuffs on his hands, caused by the ash and dirt from picking up the small fragments of bone. No, he remembered it all too well.  
It was that day he had made up his mind to join the Survey Corps. Not for himself, but for the foolish boy who had captured his feelings.  
Marco.  
Even the name left a sour taste in his mouth. How he hated when people would talk about him in the past tense as though he was gone for good. He would never admit to himself that Marco was dead and gone. Even the sight of him pressed up against the building hadn’t been enough to convince him. 

_Come on Skinny love..._

Each word had been a struggle that day, his mind caught in a fury of both grief and anger. Why had he gone ahead and left him in the first place? It was stupid...And Marco had saved him. That was the last time he talked to the boy or saw him while he was alive and well...Oh god, Marco. How much he yearned to have his bubbly attitude hanging around once again. If only he hadn't gone that way; the worst way. 

_Right in the moment the order’s tall…_

Maybe he deserved it. His ambition had got in the way before Marco. If only he had stayed….He was foolish not to. Each day after that had been a long drag, memories flashing by him. Marco had been the only person who was able to hold in his sanity during training. After all they saw together, Marco was there and now when he needed him the most, he was gone…

_Come on skinny love_

_And I told you to be patient_   
_And I told you to be fine_   
_And I told you to be balanced_   
_And I told you to be kind_

_In the morning I'll be with you_   
_But it will be a different kind_   
_I'll be holding all the tickets_   
_And you'll be owning all the fines_

Oh Marco....


End file.
